WTF!
by Suki-Itami
Summary: Why would Stan even think about doing such a thing to hurt Kyle?


Smiling, the sixteen-year-old redhead named Kyle Broflovski walked down the sidewalk with his black-haired best friend, Stan Marsh. He had a few bags in each hand from the shopping spree they'd gone on in Denver; they'd just got off of a bus coming back from the Denver mall. Kyle loved his best friend, he always spoiled the hell out of him at every possible moment, it was great!

Kyle smiled at Stan. "Thanks so much for this dude!"

Stan returned the smile as they walked into his house. "It's nothing. It's your birthday after all." He stripped off his brown jacket and hung it in the closet with Kyle's orange jacket.

Kyle took off his ushanka after he sat down on the couch and placed the bags on the ground in front of him. He leaned against the back of the couch with a deep sigh. He was tired as hell. Stan chuckled and sat down next to the redhead. "Tired?"

"A bit." Kyle slipped his eyes closed for a moment and then glanced over at Stan with a smile. "Today's been great man."

Stan smiled back again and said, "But I've got one more surprise for you." Kyle was too tired to catch the lust thick in his best friend's voice.

"Really?" He laughed slightly. "Dude, you don't need to do anything else."

Stan smirked and was on his knees next to Kyle on the couch, his hands on the redhead's shoulders. "I think I need to." He shoved Kyle onto his back and brought their lips together roughly.

Kyle's light green eyes widened and he pushed at Stan's chest until he finally disconnected their lips. "Stan, what the hell are you doing? I've told you before, I'm not gay!"

"Mm-hmm," Stan moaned as he bit down firmly on his best friend's neck.

Kyle yelped as he felt Stan's teeth clamp down on his neck and tried as hard as he possibly could to shove the black-haired teenager off of him, but he wouldn't move. "Stan! Stop! Get off of me!"

Instead of responding with the implied "no," Stan ran one hand up the front of Kyle's lime green t-shirt as the other reached for the button of the redhead's dark blue skinny jeans. He undid the button, having to move the hand that had been playing with Kyle's nipple to hold back his hands, and slid his hand down into Kyle's boxers to rub his half-hard dick. Kyle groaned and struggled, trying to get away from his best friend, but failing. He was beginning to hope that Stan would just stop, that he was just trying to freak him out, but that hope was washed away when his pants were pulled down and he heard the zipper of Stan's blue jeans being undone.

"Stan," Kyle whimpered, tears beginning to form in his eyes, "please don't."

Stan smirked and began stroking his own dick roughly until it became fully hard. "Stop struggling babe, I'm just fulfilling your every wish," he slowly entered Kyle's asshole, causing his to struggle and scream even more, "your every want," he began moving slowly and deliberately to widened his friend's hole, "your every need," he grunted and moaned.

Kyle clutched at the fabric of the couch and screamed as the tears in his eyes fell down the sides of his face. He had stopped struggling, realizing that there was no way to get away, but he still cried and blubbered out between sobs that he was in extreme pain and wanted Stan to stop. His cries were answered with more moans and grunts, and harder and faster thrusts. Stan didn't care about him; he just wanted to sate the lust he'd been holding inside for months.

As Stan moved so that he could grip the back of Kyle's thighs and lift the redhead's waist for better access, Kyle squeezed his eyes closed and tried to imagine himself anywhere else but there. The pain was too severe though, he couldn't do it. Every time he tried, all he could see was the lust-filled smirk on the face of the teen he once loved like a brother and all he could feel was the pain as Stan's dick kept sliding in and out of him in a hard rhythm.

Stan moaned and slowed his thrusting down to a smooth, less painful rhythm before stopping. He was panting, trying to catch his breath before he pulled out of Kyle, his dick still hard since he hadn't released.

Kyle's eyes slipped open and he looked at Stan's face, blurred from his tears. "A-Are you done?"

Stan shook his head. His short hair that would normally move around his head as he did was matted down to his forehead with sweat. "No," he grabbed onto his best friend's waist, "not even close."

Kyle took the opportunity that he that thought Stan would be worn out during and tried scrambling away. Instead of succeeding, Stan flipped him onto his stomach and roughly entered him once again. Kyle screamed and gripped the fabric of the couch again as he bent his head over and trained his eyes on a single piece of fabric that was quickly soaked with his tears. He couldn't understand why Stan was doing this. Kyle knew he was very open-minded and even **did** have instances where he thought making love with Stan might be great, and he thought Stan might've known all he had to do was romance him a bit. Why did he think he needed to rape him? How could he ever do this?

As Stan kept slamming into him, Kyle let sob after sob escape from his throat. The top of his head kept softly hitting the side of the couch's armrest with each hard, quick thrust. He couldn't stand the intense pain anymore; he tried to reach back and weakly push at Stan's stomach as he began trying to get away again. It didn't work any better than it had before and it even made Stan laugh just a bit at his best friend's futile effort to push him away.

Stan grabbed onto Kyle's wrists and held them back to lift the redhead's upper body into the air. Kyle screamed; his eyes widened as the pain somehow became worse. "Stan, stop! Please, it hurts!"

His cries were ignored though as Stan continued, harder and faster even as he got closer and closer to his climax. Stan grunted and kept thrust for just a bit longer before he let out a loud groan as he released his loud in Kyle's ass.

Feeling his best friend releasing his seed inside of him, Kyle began shaking down to his core. He fell face down into the couch cushion when Stan let go of his wrists and just laid there staring in horror into the fabric as Stan pulled out of him. Had that really just happened? Had Stan **really** just raped him? That couldn't be right; it had to be some sort of nightmare!

Stan let out a relieved sigh and looked over at Kyle with tired eyes. "You need to go home dude. My parents will be home soon and I need to clean up a bit."

Still shaking, Kyle obediently pushed himself off of the couch and slipped back into his underwear and blue jeans. He grabbed the bags from the trip to the Denver mall that seemed so far away now, shrugged on his red-orange jacket, and went to leave, but was stopped by Stan's hand around his wrist. He froze. Surely Stan wasn't going to try anything else, was he?

Stan pulled Kyle's green ushanka down on his head and smiled. "You almost forgot this. My parents are working late tomorrow night, so why don't you come back over and we can have a little sleep over?"

Kyle caught the smirk in his best friend's voice, he knew that Stan meant to either fuck him or rape him again, but he nodded anyway just so he didn't have to find out what would happen if he said no. Without waiting for anything else to be said, Kyle slipped outside and ran home as fast as he could on his shaking legs.

…

Kyle and Stan's mouths dropped open as Stan dropped the typed four-page flash fiction Cartman had given them to read on the bus. He had fondly titled the work _The Taming of the Jew_, misleading his friends into thinking it might actually just be another slam on Jews, not something where Kyle got raped!

Kenny turned around in the bench seat of the bus in front of the couple when he heard the stapled pages drop. "What is it?" He saw the title and raised an eyebrow. What the hell kind of title was _The Taming of the Jew_?

His face beet red, Stan handed Kenny the pages. "Here, read this."

Kenny took it and flipped vacantly through it, his eyes widening slightly as he read through the long rape scene. "Whoa," he muttered. Kenny handed Stan the pages and then looked back at where Cartman was arguing with his girlfriend Wendy. "So," he turned his gaze back to Stan and Kyle, "you gonna kill him?"

"Yes!" Kyle said through ground teeth. "That bastard has no idea who the fuck he's just messed with!"

Stan knit his eyebrows together and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the back of the bench seat. "I can't believe that fat ass actually wrote this shit! Where the hell does he get off saying that I raped Kyle?"

Kenny shrugged and then looked over at Kyle as he began yelling that he was going to beat Cartman bloody when they arrived at the high school. The blonde wasn't so sure his redheaded friend would go through with it, so he shrugged it off.

When the bus arrived at the high school, Kenny jumped off first, closely followed by Stan and Kyle. As always, they waited for Cartman to step off of the bus so they could walk to their lockers and go to class like they always had. Today was different though, Kyle held true to his word and shoved Cartman against the side of the bus to pound in the fat brunette's face until it ran with blood.

Kenny stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. He was surprised Kyle actually went through with it, but couldn't blame him. Actually, he wanted to join in but knew he wouldn't. After all, that story wasn't about Stan and Kyle at all, it had just been an adaptation of something that happened between Kenny and Cartman only a few months ago.


End file.
